Please Don't Leave Me
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate discovers something disturbing about the one she loves - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. But if I did, Kate would definitely still be alive…

**A/N:** This idea popped into my head whilst out on a walk, it intrigued me so I indulged my imagination and wrote :) Please R&R…

**/ - x - x - x - /**

_Pink 'Please Don't Leave Me'_

_Please, don't leave me  
__Please don't leave me  
__I always say how I don't need you  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this  
__Please don't leave me  
__Please, please don't leave me_

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Wrapped in a towel, Kate crossed Gibbs' bedroom over to his chest of draws. She rummaged through his drawers to look for an old t-shirt to borrow. Frozen on the spot, Kate stared down at the offensive object hidden under a pile of shirts; she tentatively reached out and picked up the black lacy bra. Examining it, Kate dropped it as she realised it did not belong to her. She stumbled back on her feet and stared down at the bed; her stomach hurled at the thought of Gibbs and a strange woman in bed together, _their_ bed. Kate's stomach hurled again as she surmised Abby would wear that type of bra. _'Oh god, please not Abs,_' Kate thought and groaned as she quickly dressed in her outfit from dinner the previous night and rushed down the stairs.

"Doing some washing?" Gibbs asked, looking up from the papers.

"What?" Kate queried, staring over at him. Gibbs didn't reply but indicated his head towards the bra still in her hand. "It isn't mine," she mumbled.

"Of course it is. Who else would it belong to?" Gibbs retorted.

"I don't know! Why don't you tell me?" Kate snapped.

"Stop kidding around, Kate, and just admit it's yours," Gibbs growled.

"I'm a 34C not a 36D!" Kate screamed, holding up the bra with her left hand. Gibbs glanced at Kate then to his right and his eyes glazed over, remembering back to that one particular regrettable night. Kate stood speechless, staring at Gibbs. Turning on her heels, she raced upstairs out of sight.

"Kate…wait!" Gibbs said, snapping back to the present and chased Kate up the stairs. "Let me explain," he begged, leaning against the door frame.

"What for? So you can only confirm that you cheated on me?!" Kate yelled.

"Kate…" Gibbs paused, taking a step forward.

"Don't, just don't," Kate growled, her eyes stung with tears.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered, watching Kate throw clothes into her overnight bag.

"You brought this on yourself," Kate said as she zipped up the bag.

"It was just one night," Gibbs began, "I was drunk…"

"Oh, so I guess that makes it alright!" Kate snapped, cutting him off.

"Please, don't go. Come downstairs and we can talk about this," Gibbs begged again.

"After I came back from undercover _you_ accused me of cheating on you with DiNozzo. I told you time and time again that nothing happened. And now I learnt _this_…" Kate choked. "I can't be in the same house as you," Kate paused, pushing past him. "Let alone the same room," she added.

"Where will you go?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know," Kate answered quietly. Gibbs watched as Kate flew down the stairs and heard the front door slam shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_You Make Me Happy - Clare Bowditch_

_Last night I couldn't sleep  
__The bed felt awful cold  
__You say you want some space  
__You say you want some space  
__You won't pick up the phone  
__I never said that I was easy  
__Always pushing for the best_

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Early the next day, Abby entered into the bullpen. Her pigtails bounced behind her from the usual energetic spring in her stride. Frowning, Abby noticed Kate's desk was empty. Glancing around the bullpen, Abby noticed everyone absorbed in their own little world.

"Where is Kate?" she asked. McGee looked up briefly then focused back on the file in front of him. Tony shrugged at Abby with a smile on his lips.

"She is sick," Gibbs answered without looking up. That was Gibbs' answer for the rest of the week when Abby went up to say good-morning. _'This is shit,'_ Abby grumbled to herself as she entered into the lift. The second Abby crossed the hall and entered her lab, she moved over to the phone and dialled Kate's mobile number.

"_Hey, Abs,"_ Kate answered after the fifth ring.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Abby demanded.

"_I just needed some time,"_ Kate replied softly.

"Whatever illness it is, I can handle it," Abby whispered.

"_Illness?"_ Kate repeated, confused.

"Each time I went to the bullpen and asked where you were, Gibbs just said you were sick," Abby explained. "Kate?" Abby called softly. "Has this got something to do with you and Gibbs?" she asked.

"_Yes,"_ Kate sobbed.

"Where are you?" Abby asked, grabbing a scrap piece of paper and pen. Twenty-seven minutes later, Abby was standing in front of the tenth hotel room. Within moments, Kate swung it open and moved back to the bed surrounded by tissues. Abby shut the door behind her then quickly joined Kate on the bed. "Want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

"Not really," Kate muttered, shaking her head. Abby smiled faintly and put an arm around her friend. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever when Kate cleared her throat and sat up.

"I found out something both distressing and disloyal about Gibbs," Kate spoke.

"Oh, that," Abby muttered.

"What did you say?" Kate asked, snapping her head towards her friend.

"I didn't say anything," Abby replied with a shrug.

"Yes, you did, and I heard what you said!" Kate cried, jumping off the bed. "You knew Gibbs cheated on me and didn't tell me!?" she gasped.

"I made a promise to Gibbs!" Abby argued back.

"And what about me? _I'm_ your best friend!" Kate yelled.

"I…" Abby stuttered.

"Get out," Kate growled, cutting Abby off. Staring at her friend, Abby got to her feet and made her way to the door.

"I'm sorry, Kate," Abby whispered before leaving. Another wave of sadness washed over Kate's body and she broke down in tears again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Like a Hurricane - Crystal Plamondon_

_I want to shout in the wind  
__Cry in the rain  
__I thought you were the one  
__Who would cause me no pain  
__You did more damage than Rita can do  
__You ripped my heart in two  
__Like a hurricane_

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"How could she know and not tell me?!" Kate screamed into the darkness. Loneliness crept into Kate's soul, like day changing into night. Her heart began to beat quickly as she sat alone in the hotel room. Getting to her feet, Kate moved to the bathroom and rummaged around in her wash bag until she found her nail scissors. She stared at them then down at her left wrist. Everyone had betrayed her; it felt as if the whole world was against her. Kate just wanted to feel something other than disappointment and anger inside her. She pressed the scissor against her skin, slowly and softly. Kate increased the pressure as her heart began to beat even faster. Kate winced and groaned as it pierced her skin, she continued to scratch with the scissors until she felt completely numb from all emotion. She let the blood trickle down the palm of her hand and fall into the sink. Kate was ready to accept the darkness should it engulf her.

"Kate!" Someone shrieked, bursting through the door. "Oh god, Kate," he gasped. He tore off a section of his shirt and wrapped it around Kate's wrist.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

**A/N:** Not sure if this is really M rated material but I thought I would change it given what happen this chapter. Better to be safe then sorry ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Lullaby - Nickelback_

_I'm reaching out  
__To let you know that you're not alone  
__And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
__Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

**/ - x - x - x - /**

'_Thank god it's Friday,'_ Tony groaned. He rubbed his eyes, as a result from staring at his computer screen all morning. He sighed as Kate still hadn't turned up for work. _'Gibbs has been in an odd mood all week,'_ he thought, glancing over to Gibbs' desk. _'Maybe the two are connected,'_ he pondered. Those two tried to keep their relationship a secret, but nothing gets past Anthony DiNozzo. Plus it was quite obvious from all the secret looks they gave each other. Suddenly the lift doors dinged open and Abby rushed into the squad room.

"She hates us Gibbs, both of us," Abby sobbed. Gibbs didn't answer, he barely looked up. Tony's mind suddenly spun with possible reason why Abby would say such a thing. He quickly sent off an email to McGee, asking to trace Kate's mobile location. Ten minutes later Tony got a reply back with just a hotel address. Tony grabbed his backpack and got to his feet.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs barked.

"Early lunch, boss." Tony replied.

"Probably chasing some blonde," McGee guessed with a shrug. Half way to the lift, Tony glanced over his shoulder and gave McGee an appreciated smile for not exposing the real reason why he was leaving work.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Arriving at the hotel, Tony entered through the glass doors and headed towards the reception. He slowed down, trying to pick the right staff member to ask. The middle aged man probably wouldn't fall for his act, maybe the young brunette would if Tony played his cards right.

"Hi," he greeted quietly to the young girl.

"How can I help you, sir?" she asked, staring at him. Tony grabbed his badge from inside his jacket pocket.

"I believe you have a Kate Todd staying on the premises," he explained. The girl quickly typed away on the keyboard then looked back at Tony.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we aren't allowed to give out that sort of information," she apologised.

"Not even to a federal agent?" Tony gasped, raising his voice a little. "I'll make it worth your while," he whispered, leaning forward over the counter slightly. The girl looked around at the other staff members then quickly typed away on the computer again. She wrote something down on a piece of paper and grabbed a spare key card.

"Room 36, level four," she smiled, handing over the key.

"Thank you," Tony muttered, looking down and smiled seeing she had also slipped him her number. "Thanks again, Charlotte," he whispered and hurried off to the lifts. He fidgeted on the spot as if to will the lift to move faster.

As soon as the lift slowed and the doors opened, Tony rushed out and quickly found the room number. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After several minutes, Tony pulled the key card from his pocket and opened the door. "Kate?" he called out into the semi-lit room. Tony found the room empty, dumping his backpack on the floor; he scratched his head and saw the bathroom light on. He moved forward and found Kate slumped on the floor, leaning against the wall. "Oh god, Kate," he gasped, crouching down beside her. He tore off a section of his shirt and wrapped it around Kate's wrist.

"Oh Tony," Kate murmured and burst out into tears. He smiled faintly and wrapped his arms around Kate.

"Shhhh, I'm here," he soothed, stroking her head as she cried against his chest. Tony frowned as Kate leaned back.

"I'm ruining your shirt," she sobbed, wiping her nose.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, pulling her close. "We look after our own," he whispered. Tony knew Kate had smiled for a moment before crying even harder. _'Yep, definitely about Gibbs,'_ he thought to himself.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay everyone, I haven't been in a writing mood recently :(


End file.
